Border Collies
by Nine Halliwell
Summary: A Cadela de Marlene McKinnon está apaixonada, e advinhem só, por quem?


FONT COLOR"black" SIZE"10" FACECalibri" 

Center ** b ****Border****Collies****. /b **

Capítulo Único. /Center 

Ok, eu admito. Eu sou um repolho. Não, eu sou o verme do repolho. Não, eu sou coisa muito pior, eu sou o verme podre do repolho estragado. Na verdade, eu sou o pior verme podre do repolho estragado que já existiu em todas as galáxias do universo.

E tudo isso por que eu fiz uma coisa muito feia. Não, eu fiz uma coisa pior do que feia, uma coisa MUITO feia, eu dei um fora num garoto que gosta de mim, e ok, eu vou falar a verdade, eu também retribuo tais sentimentos.

Antes que me julguem, por ser uma pessoa tão idiota, eu quero que ouçam a minha explicação. Tudo isso aconteceu por um único motivo:

Center b Minha cadela está apaixonada por ele. /b /Center 

Mas para você entender toda essa situação, voltaremos para o ínicio a minha vida.

No qual...

- Filha. – disse meu pai, mas na época ele era bem jovem. – Eu tenho um presente pra você.

- Um presente? – eu perguntei, com a voz toda animada, típico de criança de 10 anos.

- É, meu amor. – respondei mamãe, sorrindo. Ela também era bem mais jovem do que é atualmente.

- E o que é? – eu continuava com a voz animadamente assustadora, só que agora, com um enorme sorriso. – Eu quero ver, é de comer?

Eu era um monstrinho naquela época, eu só pensava em comer, comer, comer. Eu era quase uma daquelas americanas que a gente vê pela TV na BBC quando mostram o 'Esquadrão da Moda'.

Sim, eu era gorda. Que mal há nisso? Só porque eu tinha mais chances de contrair uma diabete, ou ter colesterol alto, não quer dizer que eu tenha uma doença maligna. Por que a sociedade não aceita os gordinhos? Eu não era um quasimodo, e nem tinha lepra. E mesmo se tivesse qual seria o problema? Não podemos ser rejeitados por uma sociedade medíocre!

Mas hoje eu emagreci, na verdade, eu fiquei em processo de perda de peso aos 11 anos.

Mas voltando...

- Não, Marlene, não é de comer. – falou meu pai, sorrindo. – Mas é algo muito especial.

- A deixa eu ver! – eu pedi tentando olhar por trás dele.

Então, ele tirou as mãos de trás das costas, e eu vi! Eu vi um border collie filhote, com no máximo três meses de vida, e dentro de uma caixinha de viagem para cachorros.

- QUE LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINDO! – eu berrava apertando o focinho do border collie. – É macho?

Eu sempre quis um cachorro macho, sei lá, eu sempre achei que era algo normal, quer dizer, muita gente prefere cadelas do que cachorros.

Só que agora, com 16 anos, eu descobri a verdade por trás desse fascínio por cães machos. Eu amo um cachorro. Sim, o cara de quem eu falei no ínicio desse relato, é um animago, e ele se transforma num cachorro.

Num lindo border collie negro. Yééé, ele também tem pedigree.

Bom, agora vocês já começam a entender um pouco a situação, afinal pensem comigo:

Border Collie fêmea + Border Collie macho Muitos Border Collies filhotinhos c/ pedigree.

Não, eu não estou tentando ganhar dinheiro com essa união. Apesar de que filhotinhos de Border Collies c/ pedigree dão bastante dinheiro naqueles concursos de animais.

Mas o meu real interesse em unir essa relação, é que a Blaudewed sempre cuidou de mim, ela sempre foi minha boa companheira, quando meus irmãos não me deixavam jogar quadribol porque eu sempre ganhava. Ela era a única que ouvia meus lamentos quando eu era forçada a ficar sem comer chocolate por uma hora.

Na época isso era bastante coisa, eu quero dizer o lance de ficar sem comer chocolate por uma hora, afinal, eu era quase uma bola de bilhar – só que no tamanho extragrande.

Blaudewed sempre me deixou feliz, e agora ela anda tão deprimida por nunca mais ter visto I aquele /i border collie. Eu simplesmente não podia aceitar o pedido de namoro dele, ela ia me ao lado dele, e ia ficar com ciúmes.

Então, eu achei melhor recusar.

Mas antes de tudo, voltemos ao momento em que b ela /b viu b ele /b ...

Um cão preto e bonitão estava uivando embaixo da minha janela, era verão e eu sempre fui muito apegada aos animas, principalmente à cachorros machos.

- Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. – uivou o cachorro.

Nessa época – uma semana atrás – eu nem sabia que ele era animago, então eu desci para dar um pouco de ração ao cachorrinho.

- Não, Blaudewed, você não pode vir. – eu disse abrindo a porta, só que a Blaud saiu em disparada pela porta.

Foi aí que eu pensei: Eles já se conhecem.

- Ei, vocês dois. – eu falei rindo. – Que amor é esse? Mamãe não deixa namorar escondido, Blaud.

Blaudewed começou a cheirar 'os fundos' do outro Border Collie.

- Meu Deus! Que pornografia. – eu disse levando o prato de ração até os dois. – Ok, eu vou deixar vocês a sós.

Só que o border collie negro parecia não querer que eu o fizesse, porque ele veio até mim e começou a se esfregar na minha perna.

- Ai, que amor. – eu disse alisando-o. – Mas guarde esse amor todo pra minha Blaudewed.

Ele começou a me lamber.

- Own! – eu disse enquanto ele trazia o pote de ração até mim. – Você quer que eu dê comidinha na sua boca é, garotão?

Bom, ele meio que pareceu confirmar com a cabeça, mas até então eu achava que estava delirando, afinal, cachorros não tem um cérebro muito grande.

- Certo. – eu disse pegando a ração e estirando a mão para ele. – Só que sem babar na minha mão, ok?

Apesar dele já ter o feito. Mas naquela hora tinha me vindo na cabeça o lance de que baba de gato é mais limpa do que saliva de humanos e cachorros. Daí eu pensei, não quero a minha mão com saliva de cachorro que é mais suja que as de gato.

Blaudewed pareceu ficar com ciúmes porque eu tava dando comida a ele, porque ela logo tirou ele do caminho e começou a comer.

- Calma aí. – eu disse pra Blaud. – Eu não vou roubar ele de você não.

Foi aí que aconteceu, o Border Collie negro, era ele.

Quando eu olhei para o lado, ele já estava ali, parado.

- Ai, Deus! – eu disse ficando em pé, e levando a mão ao coração. – Que susto, Sirius. O que você estava planejando fazer? Me matar do coração?

- Achei que você soubesse que eu era animago. – ele disse sentando na grama e alisando a Blaud. – Pensei que fosse mais esperta.

- Que engraçado. – eu disse. – Mas faz muito tempo que você não me conta mais nada.

- Nada a ver. – ele resmungou.

- Mas por que você veio aqui a essa hora da noite? – eu indaguei. – E na forma de cachorro ainda por cima, eu teria te recebido mesmo estando nesse estado.

- Estado de gato, você quer dizer.

Ops! Baba de gato é mais limpa que a de cachorro. [2

- Com certeza. – eu disse sorrindo bem falsamente pra falar a verdade. – Mas desembucha, a que devo a honra da sua ilustre presença?

- Bom.. – ele disse se aproximando mais de mim.

Ah, esqueci de relatar isso: A gente tava ficando a mais ou menos um mês.

- ? – eu indaguei enquanto ele me enlaçava pela cintura.

Foi aí que a Blaudewed começou a rosnar, daquele jeito bem selvagem e animal.

- Quer namorar comigo? – ele perguntou, e eu fiquei toda animada porque os olhinhos azuis profundos dele estavam brilhando.

Então a coisa começou a pegar fogo, a Blaud começou a latir e a rosnar o tempo todo.

- Ai, Deus. – eu disse levando as mãos a boca. – Eu não posso..

- Por que? – ele perguntou, e aquele brilho que eu tanto amo, se apagaram.

- Porque minha cadela está apaixonada por você!

- Não, impossível. – ele disse rindo.

- Está sim, ele rosnou pra mim, cheirou seu bumbum, e ele ficou com ciúmes de você quando eu estava dando comida.. – meus olhos se enxeram de lágrimas. – Sirius, me desculpa, eu realmente gosto muito de você, eu te amo, mas minha cadela.. ela está apaixonada por você.

E aí eu entrei em casa – seguida por Blaud – e fechei a porta, subi as escadas correndo.

E agora, faz umas 2 horas que isso aconteceu, e que eu não como nada, e que não durmo nada, e que não penso em nada, além disso, e eu não sei mais o que fazer.

I Toc, Toc. /i 

- Marlene? – indagou uma voz masculina atrás da porta.

É ele?

- Sim? – eu disse saltando da cama. – Pode entrar.

Era o James.

- Marlene, o Sirius sumiu. – disse James. – Achei que ele estivesse aqui com você.

- Ele estava. – eu respondi tentando mudar a minha voz que estava muito rouca de tanto que eu chorei.

- Vocês estão namorando? – perguntou James.

- Nã-ã-o. – eu gaguejei. – Eu não posso.. A Blaudewed está apaixonada por ele.

- A Blaud? – indagou James.

- É, ela rosnou pra gente quando nós nos abraçamos, e quando eu fui dar comida pro Sirius-Cachorro ela afastou ele para o outro lado, e além disso ela cheirou o bumbum dele. – eu disse me sentando da cama.

James riu.

- O que foi?

- Ela estava com ciúmes porque você é dona dela e estava dando atenção a outra pessoa. – falou James.

Dane-se esse raciocínio lógico dele.

- TEM CERTEZA? – eu perguntei. – Mas ela cheirou a bunda dele!

- Todo cachorro faz isso, quando acaba de conhecer o outro. – disse James.

E eu que me julgava 'A' entendida sobre cachorros.

- Mas agora já era, nós não sabemos onde ele está. – eu falei.

- Bom, na verdade.. – disse James. – Eu o vi indo pro 'Grande Rochedo'.

- Idiota. – eu disse dando um tapinha em James.

- Ele tentou dizer isso pra você. – falou James – Só que você entrou em casa correndo e não deixou ele nem abrir a boca para falar que cachorros cheiram as bundas uns dos outros.

E mais uma vez: Dane-se ele e essa lógica de gênio dele.

- Eu to indo. – eu falei correndo e descendo as escadas até sair pela porta.

Fala sério, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Então eu saí correndo em direção ao bosque do bairro, era lá que ficava o 'Grande Rochedo'.

Ele fora apelidado assim porque é uma pedra enorme, onde todos nós vamos quando estamos deprimidos e precisamos refletir.

Ai, Deus! Ele está deprimido, e precisando refletir.

Será que eu devo ir? Bom, por via das dúvidas é melhor que sim, qualquer coisa ele me expulsa de lá e tudo bem.

Não, não é 'tudo bem'. Eu não quero que ele me expulse de lá, eu quero ficar com ele, forever and ever – se possível.

Entrei pelo mato fechado, na esperança de enxergar o leito do riacho. Achei que tivesse visto alguém ali embaixo.

E então eu o vi. Sirius.

Mas ele não estava sentado na pedra. Também não estava em pé em cima dela. Em vez disso, ele estava deitado.

Ai, Deus! Ele morreu?

Ergui o olhar para o lugar onde ele estava estirando com os olhos fechados e não consegui ver nenhum indício de que Sirius estava respirando.

Ai, Deus! Será que ele se matou?

Eu sou culpada!

Mas também não enxerguei nenhuma macha óbvia de sangue.

Então eu coloquei meu pé no apoio que eu sempre uso para subir na pedra.

E o rosto dele de repente apareceu em cima do meu.

- Lene. – ele disse. Ele ergueu a mão para me ajudar a subir. – Eu sabia que você viria.

Minhas pernas tremiam, ele me puxou para cima, e foi aí que eu me senti uma completa gelatina.

Sirius pareceu ter percebido, porque ele me puxou mai para perto. E meus joelhos fraquejaram.

- Opa. – ele disse me puxando MUITO mais para perto, e minhas mãos pousaram em seu peito.

- Achei que você tava morto. – eu disse.

- Não. – ele falou. – Longe disso.

Então, ele me beijou.

Aqueles lábios fortes grudados ao meu.

- Sabe do que mais. – eu disse me separando do beijo. – Eu não estou nem aí se saliva de cachorro é mais suja do que a dos gatos.


End file.
